


Nightmares

by writeasoph



Series: Jacksepticeye x reader Stories [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Markiplier - Freeform, Nightmare, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeyexreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts with having a small crush on your friend Sean turns into him having strange turns and shared nightmares as you both learn to deal with a different side of him.</p><p>Violence, slight abuse, swearing included in this story.</p><p>I'm really bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

Darkness. It was all you could see. The room was filled with a pitless black, you couldn't see your hand in front of your own face, if you could move them. The place felt damp, you were sat on the floor, legs tied together and your hands behind your back. All you could hear was the drip, dropping of water probably leaking from the ceiling. It was cold, so so cold. You could feel your fingers going numb and imagined they were probably blue at this point. "Hello?" you called out, but your voice croaked and it hurt to talk. 

Had someone gripped your neck somehow? How did you get here? The last thing you remember was going to sleep in your apartment, right? Everything had been normal, just a skype with Jack, editing and sleep. Jack. He had seemed weird at the end of the call like he didn't want you to go but at the same time wanted you to run as fast as you can. There hadn't been any sense to it at the time but maybe he knew what was going on. But that was absurd. This was a dream, wasn't it?

Yeah, think of it that way. Just a dream.

The fuck was that? A voice? A thought? Where had it come from? Was it even real?

Oh, I'm real. Alive and kicking.

Ouch! At that word you felt a sharp pain, just like a kick, in your chest. Shit. 

Correct reaction. Well done!

Suddenly, a door at the end of the room appeared, pouring light into the room blinding you. All you could do was shut your eyes.  
"Y/N! FUCK LET HER GO!" shouted a particularly familiar Irish voice. Shit, it was Jack. From what you could hear, he was chucked in the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Jack? What's going on?" you were replied with sobs. God, I think those sobs could kill anyone who loved Jack like the internet did.  
"  
I'm so sorry Y/N. I didn't mean for you to get involved. It's all my fault. Oh jaesus, you're bleeding. I'm sorry." he bawled.

You hadn't realized you were bleeding. Your head felt hot and wet, as did your left elbow. He crawled over to you and untied your bonds. It felt so good to move your hands again even if you did notice a slit running down your arm. But as you did, Jack scrambled away from you, desperate to get away.

"Thanks but why are you over there?"

"I don't want you getting hurt more. He's using you against me now. Shit. I can't take this bullshit!" You saw him angry, almost rage but it was strange. It was almost as if he was talking about himself.

Once again the door opened, blinding you again. A figure stepped in and turned on the light source of the room: 3 dusty lightbulbs that looked decades old. 

Hello.

What? How was that possible? It sounded just like-

Jack? Why yes, of course, I would sound like him. I am him.

I looked over to Jack, his head hanging in shame. But Jack was right there?

That's nice Jack. Friendly Jack. Boring Jack. I am the exciting one.

"No Anti. You are the deadly one."

Same thing.

"Why is Y/N here? Normally it's just me!"

Because she's joining in, of course! And now she gets to see the best bit of all.  
The figure bolted to Jack and pulled him off the floor. He unsheathed a knife and held it to his throat. 'Anti' looked right at you and said quietly, 

This is just for you! Goodnight.

And at that he pulled the knife, created a great dark red slit across Jack's throat. You saw his eyes roll back, you saw his body slump, you saw him die.  
Screaming. It was all you could hear now. Only after a few seconds did you realise it was you. Screaming.

You shot upwards, sitting up. You were in your bed. You were in your apartment. Still screaming. Panicking. Without warning, Jack leapt into your room. He wrapped his arms around you and rocked you back and forth. You hugged him back, Jack wasn't dead. You had no idea what that was about. Everyone had nightmares but that one had just seemed so - real. How and why?  
Why was Jack even here, though? Thinking about it, you realised that you had gotten tired recording a collab and you had offered for him to stay the night. One look at his face told you that he had had the dream too, the exact same one. You looked down you arm and worryingly found what you were looking for. The slit. It was crimson and ran from your wrist to your elbow. Tears were stained down both of your faces and slowly you comforted each other back to sleep, without a care in the world that your best friend was in your bed. 

What the hell was that?


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reveals a secret that changes a few things.

We just lay there, my head on his chest and his arms protecting me. I woke up that morning so comfortable and started to think, my eyes still shut. It had all just been a dream hadn't it? But then, why had it seemed so real? Why had Jack and I woken up at the same time? He had looked as shaken as I had felt, so he definitely had the dream too. Was it possible for two people to have the same dream? With so many questions I decided to get up. I opened my eyes and realised where I was. Safe, in Jack's arms. The feeling was so soft, warm and pleasurable. It was rather enjoyable. He gripped just the right amount, not being clingy but not being distant. I had to admit I loved it. I didn't fancy Jack, but he was such a close friend. After knowing him from primary school, we had grown up like siblings. I had seen him every day, seen the joy as he made his channel and especially when it started to grow. I had congratulated him on his girlfriends and comforted him as he cried when they broke up. And the best thing was was that he always did the exact thing for me. We always had each others back, no matter what. There was no more than friendship in the relationship, we were best friends and that would just be weird. I was about to get up when Jack started to mumble in his sleep.

Don't hurt her please I love her.

 

What?  
Jack didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, which meant he quite clearly had a crush on someone. Only thing is, I know for a fact that I've been in his dreams because, well I was there. Not wanting to hear anymore I actually got up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. The dream still haunted me but I tried my best to put it to the back of my mind. I put some bread in the toaster and sat down at the table while I waited. Hand on my forehead and resting my elbow on the table I thought. What had happened last night? Surely it couldn't be real?

Did Jack have feelings for me?

My thoughts, however, were interrupted by sharp screams. I ran back into the bedroom, to see Jack thrashing about in the bed screaming his head off. I hurried towards him, grabbing his shoulders. He seemed to calm down at my touch, but he still wouldn't wake up. I needed a shock, anything to stop him. I shouted his name, again and again. "Jack!". I pushed him but nothing worked. Then I did something I shouldn't have. It was just a frustrated action but

I kissed him.

I just pushed my lips against his, softly but just enough so that he could feel it. And unfortunately, it worked. He opened his eyes to see me kissing him. Shit. I could even feel the grin against my lips.   
"It was the only thing to wake you up. Nothing else worked," He lifted his thumb and wiped my cheeks. I had been crying, not even realised, all I had wanted was for him not to be in pain.   
"Thank you," he whispered his face showing his gratitude. My face was inches from his still, my body tensed and hovering above his on the bed. It was awkward yet seemed...right. I could feel myself leaning in when the toaster popped. We both jumped out of our skins. I looked at him and we giggled, but I felt myself blush and I left to the kitchen. What was going on? I had nearly kissed him again! I didn't even have a crush on him though, or did I? I hadn't blushed for no reason and he seemed to enjoy where I was. He had smiled when I kissed him, not making it awkward like anyone else would. I retrieved the butter from the fridge and put it on the toast and brought it to our room. He was sat up in the bed now on his phone. As I brought us some toast I asked him a simply question, "What had you been dreaming about?" His smile vanished and looked at me. This was serious Jack now.   
"You did have the dream last night, didn't you? That was why you were crying? You saw me...die." I nodded at the memory, I could still remember that dream. it didn't go forgotten like all the others.   
"This is hard to explain but you saw that because, well, I have a sort of alter ego. He's like the evil version of me, I can't control him or anything. He likes to torture me and well what happened to you last night happens to me every night. That's why I wasn't really keen on staying over." I was shocked. It's not completely normal to just have another personality and it had been the last thing I had expected.   
"I-I don't really know why he involved you. It's never really happened before," he said placing a hand on the back of his neck. This was a big sign that you had picked up in high school that he was lying.   
"Jack? I can tell when you're lying remember?" He sighed in defeat. How could he be okay with telling me he had a different personality but not why I'm involved?  
"Shit. What I dreamed this morning Y/N was y- you in my place of what happened last night. And it was worse because this time I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it and you didn't wake up and-" I could see that he was panicking and I just grabbed his arm. "Hey. It was just a dream. Everything's fine."  
"Really?" He made me let go of his arm and this time, took mine and showed me the inside. The slit was still there, running down the centre of my arm perfectly. I felt myself turn white.   
"And you know why he's doing this? The fucker," he muttered. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Because I'm in love with you,"


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti pays a visit

"Oh,"

It was all I could say. I knew how shit of a response it was and that he probably didn't want to hear that. But I was still shocked. It had just been an idea a few minutes ago.

"Sean I um. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you. I'm sorry." I blurted out. I could see the disappointment spread across his face and it rebounded onto you. If the fangirls ever found out you turned down Jacksepticeye, who knew what they would do...

"That's okay. It's just that what with the kiss this morning and well - I didn't really think you would say yes anyway. That's why I lied."

"Yeah." For the first time between us, it was awkward. He had feelings for me and I well - I had no idea really. I was so confused. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I hissed and moved my sleeve on my arm. Looking down the slit looked angry, it was red and bleeding slightly. I had been leaning on it in the bed and it had probably broken the seal. 

"I'm going to sort out my arm and think. I'll be back in a bit." I stated, before starting to the bathroom. I had to sort myself out for Jack's sake. I had known him since forever and trusted him with my life. He had always been there for me when I needed him. He provided for himself with his job. He was goddamn plain adorable and - um... I wasn't meant to think that. Was I falling for him? Sure, he was adorable and handsome. But I had kissed him this morning. Surely a friend doesn't kiss their best friend? Argh this was so annoying. I picked up some dressing from the cupboard and applied it to my arm. 

Okay, simply question brain: Would I enjoy it if I just got up and kissed him again? Answer: ... yes. I remembered the feeling of being in his arms earlier and recalled the safe and protected aurora I felt. 

Goddamn it. I love him don't I?

I have to tell him. He's probably heartbroken. I run out of the bathroom and stop immediately as I enter the bedroom. I see him standing there.  
The thing is though, it isn't Jack. It's the same man from our dream. Shit. I turn and head back to the door to see it slam in front of me. 

"W-who are you?" I spluttered, turning back to face him.

"You mean he didn't even tell you my name? Too busy confessing his soon to be unrequited love, the sad fucker." He spat at the floor, "My name is Anti,"

"He's not a sad fucker. And that love, is not unrequited," I said angrily. It was just like high school again and sticking up for him.

"Oh how cute! Well Y/N, if you want him it's a package deal. You get to deal with me too. You alright with that?"

"Absolutely fine," I said regretting it almost instantly as he shot towards me and pinned me to the wall.

"I can see why he likes you. I might just steal you for myself..." he chuckled in my ear. In blind panic and rage, I free my left hand and slap him. "How dare you," I snarl at him. He backs away rubbing his face. "I like a woman with a bit of fire,"

At the last word, his eyes flashed green. This was bad. I needed to leave. I turned my back to him and reached for the door handle, begging the door to open. Still desperately pulling at the door, I felt his arms snake around my waist. I tried to move so that I could pull his arms off me but he only gripped tighter, lifting me off the ground and chucking me on the bed and proceeded to pin me on the bed underneath him. 

"Come on Sweetie, just think I'm Jack. Technically, I am anyway." and he started to kiss my neck. 

"You will never be Jack. Jack is honest, kind and would never do this to me. You are vile and creepy." I spat at him.

With his face an inch from mine, I was able to spot the subtle differences between Anti and Jack. Anti's teeth were sharper and his ears almost pointed. His eyes also kept flickering from ocean blue to acid green. Seeing me study his face he moved back slightly and said, "Well, she obviously likes you more than you thought Jack! I'm gonna look forward to tonight," then moving back he put his mouth right next to my ears and simply whispered,

"See you in your dreams,"

Then he smirked and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him that seemed to work fine for him. As the door shut I let out a large breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I looked towards the door to see a green glow coming from the other side. Was that Anti leaving? I soon received my answer as a flustered looking Jack burst into the room, clearly panicking.

"Y/N! Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I-"  
Being the cheesy romantic that I am, I decided to interrupt his worried ramblings by kissing him. I wrapped my hands around his neck as his went around my waist and I kissed him. He responded with lust, he had clearly been waiting a long time. My hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer towards me. After a few more minutes I pulled away to his disagreement and simply stated,

"I'm fine now that you're here."


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare with Anti that doesn't end well.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation then," He said.  
I nodded eagerly, I kind of wanted to know what was wrong with my - boyfriend? Uhm, that wasn't important I'll sort that out later.

"Anti is my alter ego. As you can tell, he's pretty much the opposite of me. Violent, controlling and all that. His main objective is to ruin my life and unfortunately after failing to mess with me, he messes with other people to guilt trip me and get to me. And the bad thing is, it works," he said, head hanging down.  
"Okayyy.... What does that mean for me?" I asked.  
"Well, it means we are both going to have some horrible nightmares. Much worse than the last one since you've... talked to him."  
I simply sighed and collapsed on the bed.   
"Guessing from his behaviour a few minutes ago, he's going to hurt me. Oh and snog me a lot," I muttered. The last part received a hilarious shocked look on poor Jack's face appeared, sending me into barrels of laughter.  
"He kind of...pinned me to the bed and told me he was technically you?" I explained only making me laugh more. Jack's reactions were always amazing. He simply covered his face with both hands and fell onto the bed groaning.   
"I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what to do about that," his voice came muffled from facing a pillow.  
"I should be able to deal with it. There's just one thing he mentioned that worries me the most," I said.  
"And that is?"  
"I'm going to look forward to tonight, see you in your dreams. You know, nothing creepy," I said sarcastically.  
"So much for sleep," he said, defeated.  
"But Jack....sleep is for the weak!" I said.

At least, I could still make him smile.

 

Nighttime was approaching and both of us were slightly nervous, not that we would admit that though. Netflix in bed was good and all and gave us both a reason not to talk to each other but it also left us trapped in our own heads. What if Anti hurt me really badly this time? What if he hurt Sean? Was that even physically possible? Was Sean crazy? Was I crazy? I felt like my head was going to explode. I turned to see if Sean was sharing the same torment, to see him fast asleep. Guess it was time. I couldn't really be more prepared anyway.

I woke up in the cell again but this time I wasn't tied up. Instead, it seemed it was Jack's turn. Realising my surroundings I rushed over to him, only to pretty much crash into a glass wall.  
"Sean, I'm so sorry, how long have you been here?" I cried.  
"10 minutes? Its hard to tell, my head hurts." he answered. Trying to find a gap in the glass and walking to the side, my heart dropped to my stomach. I saw the crimson running down his head. It looked like he had had a hell of a blow. I walked up and down the transparent wall so many times, I eventually gave up and just sat by the glass. I decided to learn the hellish environment that I was sure Sean and I would see a few more times. 

The walls were made of dark silver steel, strong enough for a tank. There were two doors, one on each side of the glass the pair being identical. They were night black, contrasting the bright light I knew was behind them. There were the same few faulty lightbulbs as before which explained why I didn't see the glass straight away. Sean was sat on a wooden chair that was obviously decades old. His wrists were bound along with his ankles and apart from the head wound, there wasn't any other mark on him.

Out of nowhere, Anti opened the door in my half Sean's half of the room. Stepping in, he waved at me mockingly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let Sean go! Surely without him, you wouldn't even exist so why are you hurting him?" I shouted.  
"Aw honey look how defensive you are! It's so sweet. The reason I'm doing this is purely, for my entertainment."  
What? "But he's just sat there? You obviously don't have much taste if that's what you find entertaining," I 'sassed'.  
"Not clicked yet huh? I told you, if Jack gets you, I do to and tonight I like to see how you react to seeing this," he gestured at Jack before taking a few steps closer to him.   
"Don't touch him!" I shouted almost regretting it instantly. Sean was so out of it at this point I wasn't sure if he was conscious. I didn't want him getting hurt but who knew what Anti could do next. He was unpredictable.  
"You're so sweet, babygirl. You know what, let's play a game!" He shouted, almost with the same glee that Jack would have when cake or cookies were mentioned.

He headed towards the door and well away from Sean, which was a comfort, but returned this time to my room holding a piece of black cloth.   
"I'm only going to bound your hands so you can't take the blindfold off." he said, as if he was trying to make me feel safer.  
He did his work and I felt his ice cold hands brush against mine, sending shivers down my spine.   
I heard him exit through the door and enter Sean's room again. Oh God, I thought.

"Okay Y/N this is just for you. Hope you appreciate it!" He snarled. 

 

"10" What?

 

 

"9" A countdown? To what?

 

 

"8" Why was Anti counting down? What was going on?

 

 

"7" I thought I heard Sean moving around or waking up. I wasn't sure.

 

 

"6" "Anti wait," I heard Sean say.

 

 

"5" "Anti please, no no no" Oh god.

 

 

"4" "Anti no you can do something else other than this" Please don't hurt him.

 

 

"3" "You know what that will do, won't you?" My heartbeat increased. 

 

"2" "Anti please I'll do anything other than that please," Anything? How bad was Anti's threat?

 

"1" "Anti! LISTEN TO ME PLEA-"

 

This time, it wasn't me screaming. I'd never heard Jack scream before, at least not like this. It was full of pain, fear and anguish. It pierced the air, threatening to poison it. All I wanted was for it to stop but he wouldn't STOP. I needed to hold him, touch him, make sure that he was okay even though that hellish sound had just proved otherwise. I needed to make sure he wasn't gone. My whole body was tense and my hair standing on end. I hadn't even heard Anti come into my room. I jumped at his touch. Silently, he untied my bonds and removed my blindfold.

I'll never forget what I saw.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti decides to have a chat with you

I wanted to puke. I wanted to dig myself a hole that I would never leave. I wanted to do something, yet I couldn't move. I couldn't even take my eyes off him. 

Sean was dead once again just like the last dream but I had thought seeing his throat get cut open was bad. This was so much worse. 

Needles in both arms, all limbs restrained by straps. His skin was paler than ever as if there was no blood in his veins at all. His lips had turned blue and his head hung down towards his lap. How strong was Anti that he was completely unable to escape from this? Why would Anti do this anyway?

"What's wrong with you? Why would you do this to him?! You bastard!" I said to Anti, pushing him away from me. He always seemed to get closer than I felt comfortable if you can even have a comfort zone with an evil version of your boyfriend. 

All he did was smile at me as I felt my knees collapse. My head felt so heavy, I suppose my body had had enough of seeing a dead Sean lying just a few feet away from me. Eventually, I found my way to the floor letting myself down slowly. I started to sob. This isn't real it's just a dream where Anti's messing with us again everything's going to be fine. I tried thinking. But it didn't help. The tears came and showed no sign of stopping. I ended up at Anti's feet before realising I didn't have any energy left to crawl away from him. 

Still smirking, he bent his knees to bring himself to my height. Taking my chin in his hand so that I would look at him he whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart," before letting go just as I blacked out.

 

Once again I shot up in my bed, my breaths heavier than ever. I was calmer than last time but it still disturbed me. I looked to my left to look that Sean was alright.

That's when I started panicking.

Sean was still asleep. We always woke up at the same time, so what the fuck happened? Dismissing my worrying thoughts, I reached over to touch him. Grabbing his arm I started to shake him strongly. He still didn't wake up. Was he even breathing? I moved so that I could hear him breathing if he was.   
"S-Sean?" I whispered.

When he didn't wake up I tried to act normal. I just pretended that he was still asleep as I walked in a daze to make some tea. Hopefully, he would be awake by the time I had finished. I filled up the kettle and as I waited for it to boil Sean walked in through the door. I instantly latched myself onto him, thankful that he was okay.

"God Sean you scared the shit out of me when you didn't wake up. I thought you'd died in the fucking nightmare or something," I said, although it sounded quite muffled in his chest.  
"Good thing he's not really dead then, isn't it," he said. But that wasn't Sean.  
How had I not noticed? He felt the exact same as Sean, why couldn't he just be Sean? Why did Anti have to make everything so complicated? I slowly removed my arms from his sides and backed away towards the kettle.  
"I bet you'd really hit me then, wouldn't you? If your precious Sean was dead..." he teased. "Maybe I should kill him-"  
"No! Don't you dare!"   
"Take a chill pill lass," he teased "he's fine - for now. It's just your daily dose of Anti!"  
"You mean I have to deal with this shit daily?" I sighed.  
"How dare you call me shit? Careful Y/N, you're going to hurt my feelings," he said, clutching his heart.  
"Like you have any of those," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Says the girl who just say her boyfriend die twice in the past two days and is acting perfectly fine,"

He did have a point. I was unnaturally calm, just making a cup of tea in the kitchen whilst I couldn't tell if my boyfriend was alive or not. What was wrong with me?

"Don't worry yourself, lass you're just getting used to me faster than all the others,"  
"Others?"  
"Yes, Jack isn't completely hopeless when it comes to getting laid. He has had a few other girls that I have, well, murdered. Only ones I didn't approve of, of course. You, on the other hand, look way too good to eat..." he said, before starting to take a few steps towards me. At the same pace, I stepped backwards until my hands were clasping the edge of the work surface against the wall. He was a few inches away.  
"Shame really. I do enjoy a good murder, but sex that's a whole other story,"  
"Like I'd let you do that to me, you freak," I spat at him.  
He laughed when I said that.

"Lass, you'll be begging for it in the end,"

That stupid low voice of his sent chills down my spine. I was about to shout something back when the doorbell went. Rolling his eyes, he took one step away from me and sighed.  
"Seems like my times up. See you around Y/N," he said before walking into the bathroom. I guessed that he was going to let Jack regain control so I decided to go answer the door because there wasn't really anything I could do for him.

I opened the door in a hurry bearing in mind they had probably been there for a while at this point. In the doorway, stood someone I hadn't met in a long time.

"Mark?!"


	6. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark drops in but leaves defeated. Then things take a turn for the worse. In a blind panic you find yourself at his doorstep but
> 
> you're still not safe.

I blinked several times, trying to understand the improbable sight that stood before me. Mark Fishbach was standing outside my door, like traveling across a continent and an ocean was all in a day’s work. He ran a hand through his shock of bright red hair that flopped casually over to one side and he offered me a wide grin. “Hey there, (y/n), how are you? Did you miss me?” He held his arms out for a hug, his brown eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

At the sight of his friendly face, I broke down, throwing myself into his chest. “Thank God,” I said, my voice muffled as I buried my face in his neck and began to sob uncontrollably.

Mark sucked in a surprised breath, his arms still frozen in the air. It only lasted a moment before he folded me up in them and held me tightly. I heard him shushing me and asking me questions, but I could barely make out his words over my own weeping. Patting my back gently, he pulled away and dipped his head a bit to look me in the face. I’m sure I looked like hell, but I didn’t care. Sniffling, I ran my hands over my face, trying to get myself under control.

Mark grabbed my shoulders and gave me a little shake. “(Y/n), calm down. You’ve got to tell me what’s wrong. Calm down, please.”

His voice was soft and easy despite the clear panic in his eyes, and it did serve to steady me a little. I pulled in deep, shaky breaths, reminding myself that I had to hold it together. For Sean. Thinking about who was at stake made me suddenly calm, looking up at my friend with a newfound strength. “Mark, come on in. Sorry for that.” I dragged him inside the flat and shut the door behind him.My voice sounded so monotone all of a sudden. Why was I so calm now? 

Mark followed me to the couch and sat, looking me dead in the face with a look of concern and firmness. “Now what is going on? That wasn’t an ‘I really missed you’ kind of hug. Where’s Jack? You guys didn’t have a fight did you?”

I felt the pressure of unseen eyes on me and I sank further into the cushions. Noticing my discomfort, Mark took my hand and gave it a little pat. “Hey, whatever’s going on, ol’ Markimoo is here to help,” he assured me, flashing me a confident grin and a wink.

Despite the terror and absolute awful situation I was in, I smiled weakly back. Good ol’ Markimoo. I’d overheard Jack chatting over Skype with him lots of times, talking about things both silly and serious. Mark was one of Jack’s best friends—mine too—and a great guy at that. If Sean needed someone to talk to, Mark was the one.

I wondered…did that mean…did he know about Anti?

“What did you say?”

I looked up at Mark, stunned. Had I just blurted that out? Judging by the look on his face, I surely did. His skin, normally sporting a light tan had gone pale, his dark stubble standing out starkly. His brown eyes were wide and frightened. Oh God, he did know. Maybe he heard me wrong. I had to ask properly. “I…I said…Mark, have you ever heard of…Anti?” Please say no. You’ve never heard of such a thing, part of me thought. The other part was desperate for him to know something, anything that might help us.

Mark’s eyes fell away from mine. He released my hand and turned away, both hands clenching into fists on his knees. It looked like he was holding in fear or anger, his shoulders tensed up and shivering. “Yes…unfortunately I do,” he murmured, his voice just as steady as mine had been before. Turning his head to look at me, he opened his mouth once or twice, trying to force out his words. “Has…has he been causing you trouble?"

With a nod, I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the pale line of scar tissue running up my flesh. It had mended well, surprisingly. “Just this.” Mark stared at the faded wound, his fists tightening further, making his knuckles white. “I think he’s taken a liking to me. Aren’t I lucky?” I asked, tears beginning to prickle my eyes again. “Those awful dreams…Oh God, Mark, the things I’ve seen…” I trailed off, my mind uncontrollably bringing up the memory of Anti’s mocking voice, the blood…Jack, dying before me…

“(Y/n), you have to leave. You’ve got to get out.” Mark’s voice snapped me out of my trance and I looked up in disbelief. He held up a hand, stopping me from answering. “You may think that his…liking you will keep you safe, but trust me, it won’t. You are nowhere near safe when it comes to that thing.” Mark grabbed my shoulders firmly, looking into my eyes, his voice low and serious. “Anything can set him off, and you’ll be dead. Just like that. Like the others.”

I paled and the room looked a little hazy around us as I grew dizzy. Anti hadn’t been lying about the others like me who’d caught his attention. The thought of that creature killing me for no reason made me nauseous. It wasn’t unbelievable, he’d proven to be a volatile bastard so far. But if I left…what about Jack? I couldn’t leave him to the mercy of his alter-ego. I couldn’t lose him. I gently removed Mark’s hands from me and gave them a squeeze. “I truly appreciate your concern, Mark, and I’m beyond glad that you’re here, but no. There is no way I’m leaving. I can’t leave Sean.”

Mark groaned and stood up, pacing nervously, his voice rising. “Ugh, you don’t get it. That thing has no conscience. It doesn’t care about anything or anyone! Once it sets its sights on something, that’s it! It will find a way to get it, no matter what or who it has to go through!”

“And that’s why I’m staying!” I shouted back, unable to believe that Jack’s best friend was asking me to leave him in this nightmare. “If I stay close to him, I can find a way to-“

“No!” Mark yelled, spinning on me with absolute frustration, his normally soft eyes wild. “You’ll just find yourself dead!”

“Ugh…what the balls is going on out here?”

Mark and I jumped and spun around, staring in wonder as Jack stumbled into the room. He looked awful, his green hair disheveled and his blue eyes bleary and red. His face was pale and drawn and it made my heart ache. Sniffing back my sadness, I slapped on a smile and gestured to Mark. “Hey, uh…look who decided to show up! Can’t even call ahead, huh?” I gave Mark a strained look that I hoped said “play it cool” but it clearly wasn’t the message he got.

He stepped up to Jack and clasped his shoulders, a look of relief at seeing his friend relatively unhurt giving way to that stony resolution. “Jack, buddy, listen. You have got to convince this girl to get out of here.”

“Mark!” I shouted, my irritation evident in my voice. “I already told you I’m not leaving.”

Jack looked a bit sad, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “So, she told you he’s back.”

Mark nodded, tossing me an annoyed glance. “Maybe you can talk some sense into her,” he muttered. Glaring, I stepped forward. Before I could answer, Jack shook his head and sighed.

“Mark, you and I both know she’s too stubborn,” he paused and gave me a small smile just to show he was teasing. But he was right. I am stubborn. “Besides, it won’t matter,” he muttered, trying to pull away from the stronger man, but Mark held him in place.

“Matter?” He shook the Irishman in utter disbelief. “Of course it’ll matter! She can’t be around if that thing comes back! Damn it Jack, I thought you cared about her!”

That hit me. Jack had told him about his feelings for me. When? How long had this been going on? I was about to speak up until Jack yanked himself out of Mark’s grasp, his wide blue eyes suddenly full of anger. It almost looked like they changed color too.

“I DO CARE ABOUT HER!” He screamed, his anger boiling over. Mark and I both stepped away from him, Mark tucking me slightly behind him, one hand balling up at his side. This was crazy! Did Mark think Jack was going to hurt me too? Realizing just how angry he was, Jack looked at the ground, his shoulders slumped. “I do care about her. I need her. I’ll…I don’t want to think of what will happen if she’s not with me.”

I stepped around Mark, wanting so badly to go to him, to just hold him and make it all go away. Mark moved forward first though, letting out a quiet breath at seeing that Jack was still in control, wasn’t becoming him. “I get it, man. I’m sorry I said that, but she isn’t safe here and you know it.”

“Even if she does leave she still won’t be safe and you know it!” Jack fired back, fixing him with determined blue eyes. “You…of all people know that,” he said more softly, but with just as much force, the words themselves seemingly striking a chord with Mark. His mouth dropped open a bit, then pressed closed, his brown eyes sad as he dropped his head, looking defeated and a bit ashamed. Jack put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Once he’s in, he stays in. For good.” His voice had gone so quiet, almost breathless. “She’ll never be free.”

“Excuse me, I’m right here!” I huffed, catching their attention. “I’m a part of this too, and I should have a say!”

Two pairs of eyes, blue and brown, stared at me from across the room. I nearly lost my nerve, the realization of what Jack and Mark both revealed finally sinking in. My stomach did flips inside me. Anti, that nightmare of a demon, was never going to let me be. Every time I closed my eyes, he’d be waiting for me in the darkness. I’d experience those horrid visions…forever, or at least until he got bored or angry and…did away with me. I was doomed.

But Jack would be there too. My Jack. That made my mind up for me, no matter how afraid I was.

“I am not going anywhere.”

Mark moaned and put his face in his hands, raking them up through his thick dyed hair. Jack beamed at me, but the fear was still very clear in his eyes. He strode to me and wrapped me in a hug, murmuring “thank you” over and over again into my hair. I glanced at Mark over Jack’s shoulder, seeing the despair and helplessness in his eyes. There was something else there too, and my mind once again thought it looked like shame. Why? My gut twisted a little guiltily. This man had shown up out of the blue and tried to help me, help us, and I shut him out. Releasing Jack, I went up to Mark and hugged him too. He didn’t hug me back, but laid his cheek on top of my head.

“I know you think this is a bad idea-“ I began, but he pulled away, making a move for the door.

“It is a bad idea,” he growled and reached for the knob.

“Mark!” Jack and I both called. He stopped, still not looking at us. Finally, his shoulders released and his let out a shuddering breath, like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m staying at a hotel downtown, the Sleep Inn, I think it’s called. If you need anything...” His voice cracked and he went silent, sweeping out of the flat with a slam of the door.

Jack’s face screwed up into a grimace of regret as he watched his best buddy leave. “Dammit,” he growled, bouncing a fist against his leg. “Everything is fucked. Maybe he’s right. Maybe you…”

Immediately I went to him and put my hands on the sides of his face and made him look at me. “Now you listen here, Sean McLoughlin. If you’re in this, so am I. You are way too important to me. You say I’ll never be rid of Anti,” just saying that made my stomach sick again, but I took comfort in the familiar prickle of stubble on his cheeks, the shine of his blue eyes as they never wavered on mine, “well, you’ll never be rid of me.” 

A tear broke free from his eye and slipped down his cheek. Without thinking, I kissed it away and I tapped the tip of his nose with mine, earning a hint of a smile from him. I did it again, and it broadened into a true smile. Just as I went in for the third time, he captured my lips with his, pulling me into a long, grateful kiss. His arms looped my waist and crushed me to him, making me giggle against his mouth. We broke it and stood there, so close to each other I could feel his heartbeat, as I’m sure he felt mine. My cheeks were burning, probably redder than any tomato, but so were his.

“So…you wanna do something?” He asked me with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I snickered and pushed away from him, but he didn’t let me go. “Perv,” I sighed, amazed that through all this horror, he could still keep his smile. But then again, he’d apparently been going through this for a long time, so he’d probably found many ways to deal with it.

“You…of all people should know that.”

Remembering what Jack had whispered to Mark suddenly lit upon me like a spark. Had Mark experienced this too? Why hadn’t he stayed then? If he knew about how Anti worked, maybe he could have helped us. “Jack,what about Mark? Did…did Anti-“

Jack cut me off with a firm shake of his head. “I am not talking about that asshole anymore tonight,” he grumbled, and I couldn’t quite tell who he was talking about. “We need to forget about this for a while. I need to, or I’ll go fucking nuts.”

He was getting more agitated with every word and I ran my fingers through his soft hair, holding his attention. “Hey, okay. We’ll stop talking about it. Let’s do something.” His eyes twinkled with mischief and I smacked his shoulder playfully. “Not that! Impossible man…” I pulled out of his embrace and knelt next to the TV whilst rummaging around for a bit, searching for something to occupy our time. I grabbed a handful of games and placed them on the coffee table. “Now, you pick out a few to play and get us set up. I’m calling in some food.”

Not long after, we were snuggled comfortably on the couch, a steadily vanishing pizza and bottles of soda littering the table. Well, I say comfortably. Honestly, we were shoving each other around and giggling as one or the other of us took the lead in Mario Kart.

“Damn you and that damn blue shell to Hell!” I groused

“You’re the one laying the fake boxes in with the real ones!” Jack shot back.

“Screw you!”

“In your dreams!”

We both fell silent, our mood suddenly blasted back down at the mention of dreams. Jack blushed and looked down, his eyes unfocused and full of horror. “I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

“No, don’t worry,” I said a little shakily. “It was an innocent mistake.”

He chuckled bitterly, “Was it? I don’t know. I feel like I’m losing my grip on my head.”

His words sent a tremble through me and I reached around his back, rubbing up and down gently. “Well, don’t do that. It’ll go rolling across the floor and make a mess,” I joked lamely, making a face at my own weird humor.

It got a tiny laugh out of him, though. I was glad for that. He turned to look at me, and I lost myself immediately in his eyes. My God, they were so beautiful. “(Y/N), you don’t know what it means to me to know you’re staying…that you haven’t run away.”

Smiling, I stroked his cheek, my cheeks warming as he leaned his head into my hand. “Never,” I reassured him. With a shudder, he leaned forward and threw his arms around me, his body shaking with crying. I pulled him closer, trying to steady him, but he kept leaning into me, his body collapsing until we were practically laying on the couch. At any other time I would have been embarrassed, but he needed me now.

“I’m-I’m scared. I’m so scared,” he sobbed, his tears soaking my shoulder. I felt my cheeks grow cool and realized I was crying too.

“I know. I know, so am I. But that’s what he wants.” Jack’s crying softened and slowed down as I stroked his hair. “He wants us to be afraid. That’s why I chose to stay. I’d be more afraid without you.”

A few moments of silence passed, then I heard him whisper, “Me too.” He pulled away from me, trying to keep his weight off of me, but I held him in place. Looking down at me, he smiled and leaned back in, kissing me so softly it made my heart flutter. Deepening the kiss, he slid one hand into my hair and tangled his fingers in it, using the other to hold himself up. My eyes slid closed and I trailed my fingers down his neck and slipped my arms around his slim body, pressing myself against him as much as I could. Groaning, he let himself down onto me, burying his other hand in my hair as well, holding my face to his. I moaned and writhed, a little uncomfortable in our position, but too enflamed to care. My hands toyed with the hem of his shirt, gently scratching my nails against his skin. Part of this felt very wrong, but we both needed this comfort.

The kiss ended at last and we each caught our breath. My skin was so wet with sweat and my lips were throbbing. “Oh, wow…” I breathed, reaching up to run my hand through his hair again. He chuckled as my skin brushed the tip of his ear.

His pointed ear.

Too late, the realization dawned on me. Too late, I tasted my own blood on my lips. My eyes flew open and I screamed.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Scream for me!” Anti laughed, swooping down for a brutal kiss, his sharp teeth opening tiny wounds all around my mouth. I flailed and kicked, trying to get him off of me, but I might as well have been trying to move a mountain. His hands sank into my hair and pulled tightly, making me cry out against his mouth. At last he broke the kiss, a red hotness dripping out of the marks he left. One hand pulled free of my hair and I cried out again as a few strands escaped with him. I kept pounding my fists against him as his weight lessened on me a bit. “So wild…I like that,” he growled, and moved his hand lower on me, making me more and more uncomfortable by the second. “Let’s play….”

The tips of those claws poked right through the tops of my jeans and I let free a shriek that shredded my throat and pounded in my ears. Red took over my vision and I spat blood into his venomous green eyes. Hissing, he pulled back a little and I shoved him off the couch. I heard him curse as I bolted into the bedroom and slammed the door. Fumbling with the lock, I heard it barely click into place before the door exploded open, knocking me to the ground. There was a faint scorch mark on the wood. Gazing up in terror, I watched him stroll into the room, one hand smoking a little, a faint greenish haze floating around his fingers. I looked around in a panic, searching for anything to use as a weapon. Grabbing a lamp, I gripped it in both hands held it like a bat.

He snickered cruelly, the flame in his hand brightening to an eye-burning bile-green. “Oh, lover you’re so intimidating…surely you wouldn’t hurt your precious Sean…”

A cold stone sank into my stomach, my grip on the lamp loosening a little bit. Was that true? If I defended myself forcefully, would I just end up hurting him? The real Jack? Anti took advantage of my moment of hesitation and streaked forward, his clawed hand blazing in ghostly green fire. I screamed and swung the lamp out in a wide arc, smashing the hollow ceramic across his face. He stumbled to the side and went to his knees, clutching his cheek and nose, cursing and growling. The green glow flickered and died away. I gripped the sharp stump of the lamp in my trembling hand, feeling incredibly shocked but somewhat vindicated.

“That’s…that’s right. THAT’S RIGHT! You FUCK! That’s what you GET!” I yelled, ready to stride over and sink the jagged end of my weapon into his neck.

Then he looked at me. I expected to see those hate-filled green eyes burning into me. What I got were sky blue ones, slightly glazed over and filled with pain. Bloody gouges and bits of ceramic peppered his handsome face. Jack.

The lamp fell free from my hand, hitting the floor with a thunk. My eyes filled with tears as he shook his head dizzily and winced. He seemed to notice me at last and moved his lips sluggishly around my name. I wanted to run to him, to cry out how sorry I was, to tell him what Anti tried to do to me.

What I did was run away.

I darted past him, sobbing and hysterical, blocking out his painful cries as he called out my name. I grabbed my keys and scrabbled at the door. “Wait! (Y/N) please!”

No. No. No.

I finally got it open and ran outside. I could hear him behind me, wailing my name but if I stopped now…I’d hurt him. He’d hurt me. I had to get away. I needed to get help. Leaping into my car, I threw it into reverse and sped away, ignoring the echo of his desperate plea. 

“You promised!”

I was betraying him and it hurt knowing what he would think of me afterward. But I had no choice. I needed a break, a place I could think. 

\--

The lights of downtown bled together in a bright muddy haze of tears. I wiped my face furiously, trying to keep my vision clear. My mouth still stung from the bites, but it had stopped bleeding. I scanned up and down the streets, looking for the hotel Mark had mentioned. I knew he’d still be upset but at this point, I didn’t give a damn. He knew things I needed to know. He knew how to help Jack, he had to.

Neon bled into my eyes, flashing the words “Sleep Inn” obnoxiously through the night. That was it. I pulled into a parking spot and ran into the lobby. The sleepy-looking clerk glanced up for a moment and pointed to the small “no vacancy” sign on the desk.

“M-Mark Fishbach. I need to know where he’s staying,” I said, my body trembling so much that my voice shook. She looked up, bored as could be until she saw my face. I must have looked a sight because her eyes went wide as plates and she jumped to her feet.

“Oh, my God! What happened? Honey, are you okay?”

Her concern was touching, but I didn’t have time to explain. There was a pressure building up inside me and I didn’t want to think about what it meant. “Yes-no, I’m…please! I’m looking for a man named Mark Fishbach! He said he’d be staying here and I need to see him!”

My hysteria sent her into action, furiously typing at her computer, her eyes scanning up and down the screen. “Uh, let’s see…Fallon…Ferguson…Fishbach, here. Ah, room 118. Do you want me to take you?”

I shook my head. “No, no thanks, just point me in the right direction.”

She nodded and came out from the desk, leading me back to the lobby door. “Just round the corner, first floor, it should be the fifth door down. Are you sure-“

I didn’t wait to hear the rest of her question, just muttered my thanks and ran off to find the room. When I did, I stood there for a moment, my fist raised to knock. Suddenly the door popped open a little, held back by the chain lock. I jumped back, startled.

“(Y/N)?” Mark peeked out at me from behind the door. I could see his hair was mussed a little, his glasses a bit askew on his face.

“Mark. How’d… How did you know I…”

“The lady at the front desk said I had a visitor. I’ve only told you and Jack where I’m staying, so I figured it must be-“ He cut himself short, his eyes flying open with shock as he got a better look at my face. “Oh my God!”

“Yeah…that’s about right,” I muttered, clamping down on the rising panic in my gut. “Let me in please?”

For a moment that seemed to take hours, I thought he was going to say no. The door wavered a little, joining him in indecision. “You still won’t be safe,” he insisted, but I shook my head in denial.

“I won’t be safe ANYWHERE! But I can’t be alone! I need help! Jack needs help! Mark, please, if you care about either of us-“

“Get in. Quick,” he barked, undoing the chain and pulling me inside. He shut the door, locked the chain and the deadbolt and drew the curtains on the window. Darting back to the door, he looked through the peephole, his fists balling up at his sides. “Damn you. Damn you,” he muttered, but I knew he wasn’t directing his anger at me.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. “Hey! What’s the big-“

“Be quiet,” he hissed, shutting me up immediately. “For God’s sake, just be quiet. Stay here, no sounds. Do not come out.”

I’d never heard Mark talk like this. My bouncy, fun-loving friend was rarely ever this serious. So I knew his instructions to be the best thing right now. Nodding, I slunk to the bed and sat down, my head falling miserably to my chest. His footsteps receded and returned to the room, a bottle of water and a washcloth in his hand. He motioned to my face with sympathy and I nodded again, mouthing a “thank you”. He smiled, gave me a wink, and left the room, pointing to the lock before closing the door.

After I cleaned my face up a bit, I finished off the water and lay upon the bed, completely exhausted. Once or twice, I felt my eyelids dip closed but I quickly shook myself awake. No way. There was no way in hell I would sleep tonight. Not without Jack. Not ever again until I could be rid of that monster if I could help it. My stomach tied into crazy knots within me, sending up wave after wave of thick, churning sickness. I clamped down tightly, willing my breathing to slow down. If I got sick, I would pass out. If I passed out…he’d be waiting for me. At least, with Mark here, I could feel safer.

“Shit. Shit! Why…why is this happening?”

I sat bolt upright in bed. Mark? I crossed to the door and put my ear to it.

“Shut up. Damn it, shut up!”

Was he on the phone? My hand fluttered over the knob.

“You are a LIAR. Everything you touch DIES. Get out…GET OUT.”

Oh, God! He’d followed me here! That was it! Mark was out there alone with him! Disregarding my instructions to stay put, I threw open the door and rushed out.

“Mark?”

I looked around the small hotel room. There was no one else here. Just Mark standing by himself in the kitchen. He was leaning over the sink a little, his hands gripping the edge so hard that his fingers were white. I could hear him silently cursing under his breath, barely heard him whimper, “I won’t…I won’t let you…touch…”

“Mark!” I called, trying to snap him out of whatever freak out he was having. He stood up straight then, releasing his grip on the sink, subtly turning his head a little towards me.

“Close, but, ah-heh, no.”

His voice sounded like dark velvet, the tone silken and low, lower than Anti’s. Smoothly, he turned to face me and my heart sank. His skin was unnaturally pale, glowing in the low light, making the utter blackness of his eyes seem even darker. He ran a hand through his hair casually, dragging thick shadows through the red that seemed more like blood than anything. Then he said the last thing I wanted to hear.

“You can call me Dark, my sweet.”


	7. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack is left defenceless and emotional that the reader has left, Anti takes advantage.

JACK’S POV

I watched her car speed away from me, angry red taillights burning into the night. I fell to my knees in the front lawn, crying and swearing, pounding my fists into the grass. She…she left me. She promised me that she’d stay. She promised me!

How could she?

After a while, I cried myself out and just stayed there on all fours, gulping in painful breaths and trying to keep from falling apart. How could she not leave? It was my own fault, I know. I dragged her into this mess. I let my guard down and got too close to her…got too tangled up in the heat of the moment. He’d been waiting for just the right time to take over when we were both too distracted to notice.

And all I could do was watch! I could still feel her skin under my hands, her hair sliding between my fingers. I tasted her blood. Her blood!

Tastes pretty damn good, doesn’t it?

“You…fucking bastard!” I growled, gripping my hair in frustration. “Why the fuck-“

Why the fuck not?

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Lights in the adjacent apartments began to flick on, shouts and demands for quiet coming from within. Storming back into her apartment, I slammed the door and paced the room. She’d be back. She had to come back to me. I didn’t know what I would do without her. What would happen if I wasn’t there to protect her?

You couldn’t protect her. Even if you saw me coming a mile away, you’re helpless. You’re weak!

“Shut up!” But he was right. I couldn’t keep her safe. My fault again. Mark was right. She shouldn’t have stayed. Sure, Anti would have been in her dreams, but at least he wouldn’t have been able to use me to hurt her.

Yeah, Mark. Good old Mark. You do know that’s where she is, right Jackaboy?

My heart leapt into my throat. Was she? Did she go to Mark? A bit of relief passed through me. Mark cared about (Y/N) almost as much as I did. He could protect her even if I couldn’t.

Sure, sure he will. He’ll take REAL good care of that lovely, sweet girl…mmm, I can’t imagine what they’re up to in that hotel room. Oh wait, of course I can!

Sudden flashes of torrid, intimate scenes pounded through me: brief glimpses of hands and fingers caressing; wet, hungry mouths seeking each other; skin shining with sweat. And the sounds…GOD NO!

As I struggled to block it all out, I felt the familiar intrusion—that feeling of him trying to slip through the cracks of my defences.

Reaching deep, I shut out his lies. “NO! Not Mark! Not (Y/N)! They’d never do that to me!” I scoffed to the empty room. “You’re really reaching if you think you can get to me like that!” The images stopped flashing, the moans in my imagination grew quiet, but he was still laughing.

Heh, you weren’t there to see them when he showed up. How she threw herself at him, wrapping herself around his body. I was there….I was in her mind.

“Fuck off!” I yelled, stomping into the bedroom with my hands pressed against my ears. That wouldn’t help—he was in my head. Always in my head.

My bare foot landed on something hard and sharp, making me yelp and hop back. Looking down, I saw the smashed lamp laying in pieces. A throb in my cheek reminded me of how it got that way. I don’t blame her, though. How could I? Did I really expect her not to defend herself?

Oh, poor Jack. She hurt you real bad, huh?

My stomach churned at how mild he sounded now, so soft and almost friendly. That was when he was the most dangerous. I could bounce back from just about every bit of anger, hatred, and torture he could conjure up. But that poisonous whisper was the worst. Too many times I’d fallen for the lies he told me, but not this time. “That’s your fault you prick! You attacked her!”

And I told her she’d just end up hurting you. She just didn’t care. Didn’t even hesitate to smash your face in.

“Your face!” I screamed, remembering the feeling of his shock and fury when she struck him down. That’s my girl, I thought. My head was really starting to hurt, though. The throbbing in my cheek was getting worse too. Grumbling, I stumbled into the bathroom and wet down a washcloth with cold water. It stung a little when I pressed it to my face. “You tangled with the wrong girl,” I chuckled as I wiped the bits of dried blood from my face. “She’s not like the others…and you know it.”

I could feel Anti tense up inside my mind, the intensity of his hatred burning into me. Somehow, amid all that anger, he seemed to be receding from the edge of control he’d been fighting for. I felt my own mind growing stronger. Triumph began to rise in my heart. I’d back him down eventually. As awful as I felt when she left, it had been for the best. I had been distracted with her here. If she stayed away, I could focus on keeping Anti down.

As I rounded the corner into the bedroom again, I saw the empty space on the bed, the small indent her body left in the sheets. I knew that was all a lie too. I couldn’t do this without her! She was my anchor! She helped me to be strong!

Tears ran down to my chin. “(Y/N)…” I moaned, leaning on the doorjamb for support. My body was so tired, aches standing out all over from his forceful takeover. Finally, I gave in and threw myself on the bed, curling into the space she slept in. Her sweet, comforting scent was still there on her pillow. I gathered it into my arms and buried my face in it, taking in every bit of it that I could. It was all I had of her now. “(Y/N)…”

\--

I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw the dingy darkness all around me, the filthy cell, rusted chains, and splatters of blood on the walls. It still made me feel sick to this day to be here: this hell inside my own head. I stood up, surprised not to be chained or restrained in any way. My eyes darted back and forth nervously. (Y/N) wasn’t here. Neither was Anti. But that didn’t mean I was safe.

I was never safe. Ever.

“You’re right about one thing, Jackaboy. She’s not like the others.” Anti’s mocking voice echoed in the unseen corners of the room and I clenched my fists. He calmly stepped out of the shadows, smiling that damn smile, his green eyes glinting in a light I couldn’t see. “She’s so much better than them. Weak, pathetic things, they were. But they bled nicely. You remember the blood, don’t you?”

Nausea slammed into me, sending me to my knees in despair. I would never…EVER forget that. Even if I came close to those memories fading, he would make sure they stayed fresh. Fresh and raw and bleeding. It always came back to the blood.

“(Y/N) though, well she’s special. You love her. You have a bond with her. And now I do too.” He grinned and dropped his eyes, his shoulders shaking with laughter as if he’d just told the best joke. When he looked up again, his eyes were flaming in green. “And so does Dark.”

My heart froze in my chest. She’d…she’d gone to Mark tonight. I hadn’t told her about him! Oh, god, no…

“Oh yes, you remember Dark, right? You know what his specialty is, of course, when it comes to the mortals.” Walking forward, he pushed the cell door open and knelt in front of me. “I can tell you this, Jack. When we’re done with her, you won’t have to worry about your little lady anymore.”

“Don’t…don’t do it…don’t take her away…don’t hurt her,” I begged.

“Hurt her? Oh no, Jack. That’s not what I’m after anymore. Well, not all I’m after anyway.” He grabbed my hair and yanked my head up, glaring victoriously into my eyes. “I want all of her. She’ll be like us, Dark and me…one with the darkness…”

His admission crashed into me harder than any punch, kick, or slash he’d ever given me. He didn’t just want (Y/N)’s body—he wanted her soul! He’d taint her with his darkness and she’d be lost to me!

Fuck that! Roaring, I leapt on him, knocking him to the floor. He laughed as I slammed my fists into his face over and over, screaming and cursing like mad. “I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll beat your fucking face into a bloody nothing! I’LL KILL YOU!”

I could feel my fists striking him, flesh on flesh, but even through the blur of tears in my eyes, I could see I was doing no damage. My hands were bloody and aching by now, leaving smears of red on his face.

Still he laughed.

Grabbing my fists in his hands, he began to squeeze them tightly. I cried out as his sharp nails curled into my bruised skin, forcing me off of him and onto my back. “Oh Jack, after all this time, you still have no idea of how to even annoy me, let alone hurt me.” He squeezed even harder, drawing blood. At last, I felt something---multiple things—snap, sending waves of white agony through me. He let go and stood over me as I lay there, coughing and crying, clutching my hands to my chest.

A greenish glow began emanating from him, outlining him in ghostly fire. “Just hold still, Jack. This won’t take long. And don’t you worry about (Y/N). I’ll find her for you.”

“No!” I wailed, trying to hold off his insidious power through the awful screaming pain. The glow grew stronger, illuminating the cell in sickly light, washing over me in waves of blinding green. I screamed (Y/N)’s name one more time, hoping against hope that she could hear me somewhere in the darkness.

And then I was gone, tucked away into his mind like an afterthought as he went hunting the woman I loved.


	8. Not out of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers a new character.

(Y/N) POV

“No, not you too…no…”

Tears stood in my eyes as I took a step away from the dark entity before me. In response, he took one step forward, his smirk widening as I kept moving back, giving him room to stalk forward, wispy trails of black smoke curling behind him as he moved. Dark chuckled deeply in his throat like a roll of thunder and stopped moving, standing there at ease, watching me intently with his glittering black eyes. I really didn’t care for the look he was giving me, one far too familiar and intense. Mark would never look at me that way. “Mark…?”

He chuckled again, sending a palpable shiver into the air. “Oh, I’m sorry, you’re confused.” he said, mocking me. In a blink of cloudy shade, he vanished for an instant and reappeared right in front of me, close enough to reach out and touch. I screamed in surprise and fell backwards, landing hard on my rear. Dark stared down at me with barely concealed malicious glee, shadows waving about him like ghostly flames. Without a word, he raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, sending a burst of that smoky substance shooting across the room. It enveloped on of the lamps, smothering the light, and hung there in a black cloud. “Mark. Isn’t. Here.”

Shivering, I shrank further down, pressing my hands against my mouth to stop myself from crying. His expression softened a little and his thin lips spread into a friendly smile. A smile like Mark’s. The writhing shadows at his back calmed and thinned out, filling the air with a fine haze of darkness. It felt like it was getting into my eyes, making them itch a bit. Wiping them didn’t really help either, it just made them feel more irritated. I coughed a little; it had a strange scent, not bad but strong. Waving my hand in front of my face to clear the air, I scooted a little further away from him.

“Oops, there I go again. My apologies, sweet,” he murmured softly, easing himself down to his knees in front of me. This time, my body wouldn’t respond when I tried to move. I just sat there, lost in his black gaze. Reaching forward he took my hands and helped me stand up again, not letting go of them or letting his eyes leave mine. “See, I don’t get to come out and play very often. He doesn’t socialise me properly, especially around such lovely creatures,” his voice dipped low as he finished and I couldn’t help but blush a little, even as uncomfortable as I was. Now that he was so close—too close—I could get a better look at him. He looked a lot more like Mark than Anti looked like Jack. His teeth were straight and very ordinary, not sharp. His ears did have a slight point, but not nearly as pronounced. But his eyes…so deep…no white or pupil in those pits of shadow.

I was so intent on looking at him, I didn’t notice the tightness around my hands until it was too late. Panicked, I looked down to see them encased in a solid black ball. A swirling morass of black sucked at my feet, climbing up to my knees. My balance compromised, I fell to the floor twisting and squirming. “No! Stop it!” Grimacing, he flicked a hand at me and the black substance obediently moved up my arms. Tighter and tighter it squeezed like a snake around its prey. Tears poured down my face as he crouched down next to me, drawing one finger down my cheek. Shadows flamed from his hands and bathed my face, the heady scent of it creeping up my nose, sapping away my strength. Dark stared at me, his face free of emotion save for the dead smirk on his lips. “Just relax, (Y/N). It won’t hurt if you don’t fight back…well, not that much anyway.”

I knew it was a lie, but weakness crept into my limbs and I stopped struggling. Turns out he was right; as soon as I stopped, the tightening coils of shadow relaxed and simply held me still. Closing my eyes, I finally let my tears fall. I failed. I failed Jack. The blackness behind my eyes deepened and I felt myself giving in. Why even bother fighting anymore?

…(Y/N)!

The echo of his voice latched onto me like a beam of light, drawing me up and back out of the darkness. My eyelids sleepily lifted, confused. Was that…? Somehow, and I didn’t care to puzzle it out, I knew it was true. I heard his voice in my head.

 

“Jack!” I gasped out his name and suddenly began coughing and heaving, pushing out every bit of that insidious smoke. As my vision cleared, I became aware of the change in the energy in the room. Dark, no longer bothering with me, had stood back up and was now slowly backing away, confusion leaking into his expression. “No…damn you…not yet…” He growled, his body going into tremors as he turned aside. I couldn’t see his face now, but he went to his knees and groaned, swearing under his breath. His pale fingers went into his hair, gripping it firmly, his head shaking back and forth. “No!”

In an instant, the black cloud darkening the lamp disappeared, allowing light back into the room. The lingering haze of smoke dulled and became clean air again. A deep grunt issued out of the hunched figure on the floor just before he collapsed face first to the carpet. I ran to him and stopped just for a second. Was this a trick, him playing possum so I’d get close? Was this Mark or Dark?

In answer to my question, he weakly pushed up and flopped onto his back. Sweat stood out on his skin as warmth washed back into the dead paleness. His hair was a brilliant jaunty red again, unstained by shadow. I knelt closer to him, smoothing the tousled hair away from his face. His eyelids shivered and lifted revealing weary, glassy eyes of the most wonderful brown. “Mark!” I cried, grasping his hands in relief.

Blinking, he shook his head a bit and his eyes finally focused on me. He suddenly sat up and grabbed my shoulders, panic in his eyes. “Did I hurt you? Oh god, please tell me I didn’t! I didn’t mean to!” He blurted, dropping his head in shame. Tears dripped into his lap.

“No, no, I’m fine Mark. I promise, you didn’t—he didn’t hurt me.” I gathered him into my arms and held him as he apologised over and over. I felt him slumping down against me, becoming heavier than I could bear. Easing back from him, I tried to help him to his feet, but he shook his head, scooting back to lean against the wall. His head lolled forward onto his chest. “Mark?”

“I’m…I’m fine…just tired.” Drawing his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, his eyes losing focus again. “I’m so sorry (Y/N). I couldn’t…couldn’t keep him down. I thought I was stronger,” he muttered miserably.

It was my turn to grab his shoulders, shaking him until he looked up at me. “You are strong!” I insisted. “You stopped him! He was…ugh, I don’t even want to know what that all was about, but you stopped him.”

Mark nodded his head a bit, but I could see in his eyes he didn’t really believe it. That would have to be addressed later. I’d had enough of dark sides popping up at me for the night, enough of stumbling around in the dark. I would have my answers now or never. “Mark, you and Jack have been trying to protect me, I know. But these secrets you’re keeping aren’t doing any of us any good. I need to know what you know. Please, you have to tell me everything.”

Silence filled up the space between us and he looked away, pain very evident in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT

Y/N's POV

Mark sat on the couch, his head in his hands while I brought in a cup of tea for him. I sat next to him and handed it to him, inwardly afraid that he might be trying to fight off Dark again. He looked up at me, his brown eyes strained but clear, with only the look of determination present. He was in control.

“Thanks,” he murmured, taking the steaming cup but made no move to drink it. We sat there in silence for a moment, the ticking clock the only sound in the room.

At last, I took a deep breath and dipped my head around to look at him. “Mark…?

“It’s been happening for a long time,” he blurted, turning the mug around in his hand. “It started out in dreams…bad ones. A lot tamer than the shit they pull out now, but bad. There were nights I’d play game after game just to stop myself from sleeping. Heh, bet the fans enjoyed those nights,” he chuckled, no real amusement in the laugh. Composing himself, he took a long sip of tea he went on. “But it was just that: dreams. I’d jokingly given this dark side of mine a name, softened him up in my mind to make it less frightening than it was. For a while it worked. But then…we met.”

“You and Dark?”

“Jack and I,” he corrected. “We met at IndiePop Con. I was really excited about it. He was so funny and energetic, and I could tell he was passionate about his fans. We just…clicked. I’d never met anyone so alike to me. It was like we’d known each other our whole lives.” His voice cracked and he stopped, his grip on the mug increasing. “About a month after Jack and I met…they showed up.”

He slammed the mug of tea on the coffee table and stood up, angrily pacing in front of me. “I opened my eyes to that nightmare again, ready to face it down. But Jack was there too. He was in pain. God, he was crying. I tried to get to him but I couldn’t. Then, they showed up. They laughed at us. Laughed at our pain! I…I couldn’t stop any of it!” he shouted, lost in his anger.

He was steadily losing control, not of himself but his emotions. I could almost sense Dark pacing behind his eyes, ready for a chink in his defenses to open up. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Mark, holding him tightly in place. He stiffened for a moment, then returned the hug. “I should have tried harder,” he mumbled into my hair.

“Even if you did, that’s their world.” I pulled away and showed the scar on my arm. “They do as they please there.”

“And here. God, I can’t believe he did that to you.” He softly touched the still-swollen area around my mouth. It didn’t hurt much anymore, but it throbbed every once in a while. A reminder.

“Well, I gave as much as I got. Unfortunately, I think I hurt Jack more than Anti. There must be a way,” It ate away at me. We couldn’t be helpless. There was no way in hell this was going to end this way!

Mark walked away from me and sat on the couch again. “I’m just glad I got out before he…before he hurt you. I couldn’t live if he did that to you.”

“Don’t you dare talk like that!” I yelled, striding over and grasping his shoulders, shaking him. “Don't talk about death like it's just around the corner, because it's not! It's not.”

“You don’t understand,” he said simply, not bothered by my outburst. “You don’t know what would have happened to you. I pray you never find out.”

“Well, I’m gonna find out right now,” I said assertively. “You don’t get to keep anything from me. Not after what’s happened!”

His brown eyes lingered on me, sadness and helpless pain in them. I almost wanted to take it back, not wanting him to bare that kind of secret to me. But it was too late. “He and Anti are of the same kind of darkness, but wholly different. Anti is all about blood and destruction, breaking people down on a physical level. Dark is…” A breath hitched in his throat, damming up his rolling voice. I sat next to him, draped an arm around him comfortingly. Reaching up, he squeezed my hand in thanks, and perhaps for strength. “He’s colder…more rational, but so much more dangerous. He’s poison disguised as friendship. It’s part of the reason I don’t look for intimate relationships anymore.” His eyes rimmed with tears and it broke my heart to see them. “He won’t hurt them…not in the same way Anti does. No blood, no physical torture. He wants domination. He’ll torture me while they watch and offer them a deal of peace in return for their cooperation, enticing them with pretty lies so completely that they don’t even realize it when he…hollows them out.” Shuddering, he leaned into me, sobs shaking his body. I held onto him, letting his sorrow play out as I listened in horror. “He takes everything from them, their thoughts and their feelings! Leaves nothing but a shadow that he feeds off of! And I can’t do anything but watch! Watch and listen to him laughing at me! ‘They’d rather have my lies than your truth, Mark. How does that feel?’”

I gripped Mark tightly, hot tears skating down my face for all he’d suffered. Anger and hatred boiled up in my heart, and for the first time in a while I felt something other than fear. I would make them pay. Both of them. Somehow I’d-

A knock at the door interrupted his tears and my growing rage in a heartbeat. Fear leapt up in my chest and I scrambled away from the couch to the far corner of the room in surprise. Mark gaped at the door, all color fading from his cheeks, but his eyes were still flushed from crying. He turned to me and mouthed, “Go hide,” and I had no arguments at all. I slipped into the bedroom and locked the door. I knew who had to be on the other side of the hotel door.

I just hoped Mark knew how to deal with him safely.

But if he hurt Mark because of me…I would make him pay.

\--

Mark’s POV

As soon as Y/N was safe in the bedroom, I got up from the couch and crossed to the door. Please, don’t let it be him…please…

I peeked through the peephole. Green hair was swept over a tear-stained face. “Mark? Buddy, are you in there? I…let me in, please?” I clenched my fists against the door, fighting off more tears as I heard him pleading. It couldn’t be him. This was all too easy. It was a ploy. “Mark, please. She left me. He scared her off, and I’m…I’m scared! Please?”

Jack. No matter if he was laying a trap or not, for now this was still Jack. We’d made a vow that we’d always be there for each other no matter what. Sighing, I unlocked the door and opened it a little. I winced when I saw the angry red marks on his face. “Hey man. What happened? Come on in…” I opened the door wider and closed it after him, doing my best not to look at the bedroom door. I had to get him out of here sooner rather than later. Already, I felt a knot forming in the back of my mind, the darker parts responding to the tension and the nearness of…her. For the love of god, stay quiet Y/N.

“Oh, man Mark, I messed up so bad,” Jack mumbled, sinking into the couch. “I let him hurt her. I couldn’t protect her…”

“You didn’t let him do anything, and you know it,” I said, sitting next to him. “She knows it too.”

His eyes lit up in an instant, like the flick of a switch. “She’s here? She told you what happened? Y/N!” he shouted, looking around the room as if waiting for her to appear.

Goddammit. I slipped up. “Uh, no. She…she was here earlier,” I lied, “but…he came out and scared her off.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “Dark?! What- did he hurt her? What happened?”

“Nothing happened. I managed to push him back down and she ran off.”

“I need her Mark!” Jack wailed, gripping his hair and pulling hard. “I’m so weak without her!”

“No you aren’t! That’s just what he wants you to believe!”

“I do believe it.”

A cold feeling settled into my stomach when he said that, but more from the way he said it. Too...calm all of a sudden. I turned my head away, praying he didn’t see the sweat forming. Shit. He was here. I knew it, the bastard was waiting for me to give something away. Now what? He wasn’t going to leave on his own and…and I couldn’t make him leave. I wasn’t strong enough for that.

A slim-fingered hand tipped with sharp nails landed on my shoulder, giving what should have been a friendly squeeze if not for the pricks of fire needling my skin. “Just tell me where she is.”

My hands clenched into fists, a vision of smashing his face in giving me a little strength. I couldn’t beat him, but I’d go down swinging if I had to. “She’s not here. She left. Said she was going to stay with friends.”

Chuckling behind me, the grip growing stronger. “Huh. Funny, it sounded like she ran out of here in a panic when Dark spooked her. When did she tell you that?” More laughter, the hot prickling suddenly turning to searing ice. I jerked myself away from him and backed away, angling myself between him and the bedroom door. His poison green eyes flashed with amusement and a little disappointment. “Oh Mark, you should really learn to lie better. I thought he’d at least teach you that.”

The icy sensation began spreading down my arm and across my chest. Oh, no, not now. I clamped down hard on my panic, focusing on the thought of my friend behind that door, and my other friend trapped in his own mind. Had to focus. Ignore the pain. Ignore the darkness. “I don’t want to learn anything from him!”

Anti scoffed, waving a flippant had in the air. “Pah, the both of you are lost causes for teaching. Stubborn brats. But, the things we can teach her…oh, she’ll be willing to learn…”

I didn’t wait for him to make the first move, I couldn’t. With a loud yell, I rushed him and slammed my shoulder into his chest. An explosion of heat and cold flooded my arm on impact. I’d be paying for that later, but he stumbled back a few steps with what could only be a snicker. I managed to hold him against the wall and screamed over my shoulder, “Y/N! Run! Get out!”

The door to the bedroom flew open and Y/N darted out, not bothering to look at either of us before disappearing out the door. I heard her bare feet smacking the pavement and the sound of her car turning over. Good, she’d get away.

Surprising me, Anti hadn't moved a muscle after Y/N, his feet almost glued to the ground and a grin plastered on his face. Anti’s eyes hadn’t left me since I hit him and they were the darkest I had ever seen them, the darkness showing his immense power. “Suppose you think you’re a clever guy. Quite the hero, eh?” Before I responded, his hand shot out and sank his claws into my shoulder, raking right through my skin. I cried out, stumbling back from him, but a shock of pain worse than those claws ripped into me, stopping up my voice in my throat. I wanted to scream but I had no voice, I couldn’t even pull in a breath from the mixture of fire and ice in my chest. Falling backwards I scrabbled at my throat, thrashing about in panic and pain. He stared down at me like someone studying a strange animal. “The only way out is in, Mark my boy. Retreat. Let your better take over. Or would you rather suffocate?”

My chest spasmed in that instant and I managed to gulp in a quick breath, letting it out an instant later in a scream so loud it shredded my throat. My head whipped back and forth, trying to deny the loss of control I couldn’t stop. Shadows boiled around me from the floor, creeping over me like waves. There was no time to even scream again before it took me, practically drowned me in a wash of oily black.

I didn’t want to open my eyes. I knew where I’d be and what I’d find. Somewhere in the nightmare room, I heard the echoes of someone crying weakly. Jack…I’m so sorry…

Curling into a ball on the filthy floor, I lay there silently listening to them out there. Their voices floated in on some dead wind, ghostly but real. Too real. Jack could probably hear them too.

_…Stubborn brats indeed._

_It took you long enough. She gave you trouble too, eh?_

_You were right. She’s a fighter. But it’s already begun. You know where she is?_

_Of course. But let’s give her a head start. No sense in ending it too quickly._

_Well, let’s pass the time with a little entertainment. Mr. Looselips is in need of a lesson I think…_

_Oh fuck…no._


End file.
